your reality
by lucidshadow
Summary: Transferring to a new school can be hard. it could be hard to make friends, or even talk to people. but a good place to start is to join a club


i watch as groups of friends and couples walk into school, with big smiles on their faces.

I stand in front of the school with a piece of paper in my hand. My schedule. Kinda scary I haven't been to a new school in forever and now I have to learn this school. Gonna be a fun day.

Salvato high school

Pretty big school, three stories. Back where I use to live you get a second story if your lucky. Looking at my schedule I have math, science, homeroom, literature class and then history.

I look around, more kids are coming to school. Better start to get to school. Most noticeable is a group of girls, two of them are arguing pretty loudly.

"You're always think you're better than me just because you use big fancy words! My poems are just as good! Maybe even better!" The little one says storming off.

Not seeing where she's going she runs into me, making me drop my backpack and schedule

"Watch where you're going!" She yells back not even bothering to look back.

My schedule flying in the wind. Frantically I try to snatch the paper out the air. I lost it I look around and see a girl standing there reading it.

"Hmm sorry for our friend she has a little bit of a temper. But you new to school?" She asks

I nod my head and pick up my backpack.

"Well" he continues" my name is Monika nice to meet you. The girl who bumped into you is natsuki. And the other two are Yuri and Sayori." She says turning around." Oh and they're gone. But welcome to our fun school. But looks like we have the first half of the day together so I can show you the ropes."

I gently nod and wave her to lead the way.

"whats your name?' Monika asks.

"My names William, but I like to go my Will if you don't mind." I say. Rubbing my arms.

Monika smiles "Okay Will nice to meet you. But you seem like the shy type am I wrong?"

"No you're not, I just more scared of meeting new people I guess. I replied

Monika laughs" that's great I have a friend who's shy too I'll introduce you too later." She says. "Oh and don't worry you can hang out with me and my friends. Help you get use to meeting people."

The rest of the morning was Monika showing me the way to classes and learning. Luckily the material in the classes weren't too hard and I got in the groove pretty fast with the help of Monika.

She's pretty popular with everyone, and really smart. I might have to ask her to tutor me if I fall behind.

After homeroom Monika gave me directions to my other classes. Thankfully I made my way to my classes the day was uneventful.

After school I grab my bag and walk to the front of the school. Popping my ear buds I select my music. But before I could listen to music I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I look back and see Monika and some other girl. I wave to them.

"Hello Will! How was your day?" Monika asks.

"Oh you know pretty okay. Normal stuff just introducing myself to the class and learning stuff." I said taking out my earphones.

"That's great." Cheered Monika." Oh and sorry for being rude be this is my friend I was telling you about the shy one. Her name is Yuri." Monika says gently pushing Yuri forward.

She stepped forward playing with her hair." Hello my name is Yuri." She says quickly and takes a step back.

I wave to her." Hey, well thank you Monika for showing me around today and everything but my dad's been blowing up my phone and wants to know how my day has been." I said backing away.

"Wait!" Monika said practically yelling it." Sorry, but do you mind if Yuri and I get your phone number?"

Taken back a little. First day at the new school and a girl asks for my phone number. That's a win in my book.

I nod and give them my number. After confirmation texts so we know we have the right numbers I make my way home.

To bad those two don't live my way but oh well got their numbers.

Looking around there aren't to many kids walking this way only five or six students. But as I get closer to my house only one other student was walking.

Well walking is an understatement she was skipping. And I guess she saw I was looking at her and she waved at me and skipped over.

I take my earphones out to listen to her.

"HELLO!"she screams" My names Sayori! Are you the kid who moved into the house next to mine? That means we're neighbors!"

I stop in my tracks and hold onto my arm. Her enthusiasm is kinda overwhelming. I shrug at her.

"So what's your name?" She asks skipping around me.

"Oh my names William."I say, and her name sounds familiar." And by chance do you know some girls called Monika and Yuri?"

Her eyes grew ten times"yes I know them! They're my bestest friends! Them and natsuki! How do you know them?"

"Monika helped me around the school today, showed me the best ways to go and what not." I said. Crumbling up the note I throw it in the trash and head to my room.

Laying on my bed I decide to text Monika.

She replied almost instantly

Sayori is bouncing at this point." Oh this is great! They're the best friends you'll ever have!" She said taking my hand and bouncing."I have a great idea! How about you come by the club tomorrow! It'll be great! You'll have so much fun! It's a literature clube you'll love it." She says. Pulling out her phone."oh man look at the time! I have homework to do. See you later William!"

And with that said Sayori bounces away. Stunned I just make my way home.which is next to Sayori's I guess.

And when I entered the house I looked everywhere for my dad. Upstairs, downstairs, bedroom, kitchen.

Nowhere but in the kitchen read a note.

"Sorry buddy work called me in it might be an all nighter I'll call you if I can. Love you!"

Short, sweet and to the point. Oh well. Just missed him I guess. I'll talk to him later.

Searching through the kitchen looking for a nice after school snack. I looked through everything five times and still nothing looks good to eat.

A knock at the door interrupts me. Reaching the door I peer out the window quick.

Pale pink hair was the first thing I saw. It was that Sayori girl and she's holding a little box.

I open the door and before I could even say a word.

"Hiya William! I was just texting Monika and she told me about you. So I thought why not come over and give you a little house warming gift!." Sayori says giving me the box.

I smile and nod at her."thank you I appreciate it." Opening the box and it was three slices of cake.

"Oh wow cake thanks this is a nice house warming gift. Even though we moved in a month ago." Whispering the last part.

Sayori stands with her arms behind her back."so I wanted to talk to you about the club." She says.

"It's going to be a secret so please don't tell the others okay? She pleads.

I nod, taking a piece of cake and eating it.

Sayori frounds."you don't talk a lot do ya?"

I shake my head and shrug.

She sighs and walks away." You should talk to Yuri bet you two have a lot in common."

I close the door and take out my phone. Texting Monika.

"Hey Monika thank you for showing me around today"

"Oh yeah no problem! It was really fun. Hope you had a good day today! :)"

"Yeah I did but it was the same all day."

"Oh well it's your first day. Good for making impressions ya know. But hey at least you made a few friends."

"Yeah thank you for that it's kinda hard for me to make friends."

"Oohh perfect!"

"I'm the president of a club! I'm sure you would fit right in it's the literature club!"

I hesitate for a minute thinking of a response.

"I would like to it's just I'm new and want to settle into class first before I actually do anything else ya know?"

":( Yeah I know but maybe one day you can come and join us it'll be fun! I got to go I'll text you later!"

Awesome! It's at least good to know they actually like me enough to join their club!

I'm excited! It's going to be great! So I'm guessing Sayori is going to talk to me about it tomorrow and I'll see where it goes from there!

But for now why not watch some shows to get to relax!

**Thank you so much ****for reading my story!**

**please leave a review, i want to get better after all!**

**And next chapter will be shorter and will be told from one of the girls perspective!**

**Again thank you for reading and havw a great day**


End file.
